Black, Red and Green Pebble
by Luca-Pacheco
Summary: Gibbs doesn't always think before he acts. R&R please!


**Black, Red and Green Pebble**

**Pairing: **Gibbs/Abby

**Rating: **FR-13

**Genre: **Romance

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Neither NCIS nor the characters belong to me. I wish it did, but it doesn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a nice dinner, Gibbs came back home with his new girlfriend. Never a man to give up, he was decided - as always - to try a new relationship. This one was an attractive, mature, burgundy haired woman he met at his favourite bar. The owner of a little bookstore, she had nothing to do with cops, navy, marines… not even with computers. In theory she was perfect for him, so even though he wasn't that much into her yet, he thought he wouldn't lose anything by giving it a try – as always.

However, something was nagging him. It wasn't just the memory of his late wife and daughter; he knew they would want him not to be alone, to have someone by his side and be happy. No, it was something else. Something that kept popping up in the back of his head, something that pressed his heart and made him uneasy, like a pebble in his shoe (a black, green and red pebble, he decided for some reason).

As soon as they entered the house, he headed directly to the basement. Then, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and stopped.

"Wait! You're not going to sand the boat _again_, are you? How many dates do we have, and we haven't gotten past a goodnight kiss, huh? As much as I appreciate your chivalry, we're not in high school anymore. Let's try something different."

"And what do you suggest?" Gibbs asked in return.

"Well, we could go upstairs with that bottle of bourbon of yours and have a fun time, for example," she answered, stating the obvious.

'_D'uh! How much of a fool can I be?'_ He wondered silently, while taking her hand and guiding her to his bedroom with a smirk on his face.

His bedroom wasn't exactly a love nest: It was neat, but also frugal and devoid of any decorative or at least welcoming element. It was what the woman would imagine a monk's room would look like. Nevertheless, she shrugged it off, blaming his recent lack of female company for that. She would take care of that issue with time but as of now, she would keep it to herself. "Nice place. Minimalist," she said, taking off her jacket.

"Glad you like it."

"So," she started, pinning him against the wall and unbuttoning his shirt. "What about less talk and more action?"

She kissed him, and he kissed back. But the damn pebble was still there, bothering him more than ever, keeping him from getting completely immersed in the moment. He kept his eyes open - this resembled very much a dream he frequently had since many years ago -, but went with the flow and started unbuttoning her shirt as well. Soon, the kisses got more intense and her lips travelled through his chest. In exchange, his hands caressed her up and down her torso, settling in her waist. She was good: His body was responding, even if his mind was otherwise occupied.

"Hhhhmmmm Jethro," she moaned. "You taste sooo good!"

"Oh, Abbs!"

"Well, I've been working on them…"

Too late.

His eyes went wide open all over again. She hadn't noticed his faux pas, but he had. In his mind, he wasn't stepping on a pebble anymore: It turned into a rose of crimson red petals and green thorns that punctured his now bare foot, and made his heart sting and bleed as well. The more he tried to fight it, the more he crushed it. And as he did so, more and more petals turned black, their redness being replaced by that of the blood coming out of his wounds. Just as he was killing his rose, it was killing him back.

That was the second part of his dream; the part that usually happened whenever he went out with somebody, but he hadn't figured out its meaning until now. The woman was going on with her ministrations, and he felt a sudden wave of disgust running through his body. Gibbs couldn't keep going. He couldn't take it anymore, so he pushed her away. "I'm sorry. This isn't gonna work".

"B- but, what happened? Everything was going so well…"

"I can't, don't ask me why. I just… can't".

"Do you have any problem? Like, a medical problem? Because if that's what it is, there are…"

"No no no, I'm fine in that aspect. It's something else that I can't explain right now. Look, I think it's better for you to go home. It was nice to meet you, but the two of us, we aren't meant to be."

She looked at him, flabbergasted. "Are you for real?" He didn't answer back, but his look said it all. "Unbelievable!" She shouted, shaking her head, grabbed her jacket and left.

As soon as Gibbs heard the door being shut he made a phone call, took a shower and changed clothes. He wanted to take any traces of foreign scent off or else it would drive him crazy, and not in a good way. Just when he finished, he heard footsteps on the firs floor. When he got to the living room, he was received by a full-body hug. "Gibbs!"

"Hi, Abby"

"Hi! Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was at this party – the music was great by the way, it could be heard from the other side of the street - so I kinda drank a little bit too much and it took me forever to find a cab…"

She stopped her rambling. Gibbs just looked at her, wearing an honest smile.

"I'm sorry about you two breaking up," said Abby.

"No, you're not".

"You can read minds, I knew it!" She complained and pouted.

"I'm just good at reading faces, that's completely different".

"Oookay. She's weird, sorta clingy. And you didn't seem to be much happier, so I didn't like her very much".

He simply raised an eyebrow. "You never do".

"Oohh!" She exclaimed in mock indignation, "You never like the guys I date either…"

"Alright, you got me".

The two of them looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. There was no point in trying to conceal what was written in their eyes.

Finally, Abby climbed up on Gibbs, shocking him. "Ohhh, Gibbs!"

He steadied himself and sat on the couch so they both could be more comfortable. "Ohhh, Abbs!" Gibbs whispered in her ear, while his fingers played with her pigtailed hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared at him, expectant. Her green eyes pierced him, but it didn't hurt anymore. "Stay with me tonight. We have a lot to talk about".

"Yes, we do".

Gibbs sighed and laughed a little with relief. "What are we gonna do with each other?"

Next thing they knew, they were kissing tenderly at first, then more and more passionately, but with no rush. She was sitting in his lap and her embrace was smothering, but he had never felt so free before in his life.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_**I know this is the oldest idea in the history of fanfiction, but the plot bunny was chasing me everywhere!**_


End file.
